firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yura (Serkan the Black)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance He is a silver colored pikmin who has some oddly drawn markings on him. His flower is black and white and his eyes are spirals which are ever spiraling. His arms are slightly longer than a normal pikmin and he is much bigger than a normal pikmin. He carries around a paintbrush, paint, different paper items (namely scrolls, regular paper, and other things), tree bark, and other things that an artist needs. He is missing an arm and a leg now but those are replaced by invisible limbs (well invisible since they are made out of wind) which he stands on. Powers His power is painting different things which come to life as he paints them. Due to this that his powers are various depending on what he draws or paints. He could even affect any area (or anything) within any numerous paintings of his via his paintbrush. He paints with finesse and speed with perfection. He doesn’t need to be still to even make any paintings and if worse comes to worse than he can paint the air (for his attacks). He can make himself immune or be resistant to certain things for awhile depending on what symbols he draws (but this has a drawback to it). He has now gained a Wind Seraphim to which adds some wind control to his powers. Weaknesses Ice, Electricity (major weakness), and Darkness (hurts him less than ice would) Resistances Fire, Light, Earth, and Wind (due to the Wind Seraphim). Immunities Water (not-able-to-be-pierced) and Physical attacks (does not go away when he is frozen (and he is unable to be pierced)). Personality He has become more emotional but turned around in a bad way. He doesn't care what others think of him as he merely likes to be the mischief maker or attacker. He is very hard to please and this cements his Serkan the Black image. He will kill anyone without even thinking about it. He doesn't like to be displeased and when he does get in a bad mood is when you really have to watch out. History Rumors have all that has been said of him… He has traveled across the world painting things and has kept a count of how many pikmin he has killed and remembers to mourn for their death. He has an extreme hatred for those who wreck anything that might be used for his art. He has been thrown out of all the villages, towns, and cities due to what his art did to each one at one time or another. He is in exile and travels around hoping that he can help others or do something else. He has gained a name for himself because of his powers terrify all the pikmin that he has come across. That name was Serkan the Black. He keeps all of his paintings stored away at a secret hiding place (he only knows about it)... Themes Main Theme: Destiny Awaits - Bleach (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJW9E0OQFwk&feature=related) Battle Theme: Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQVHn1zipC8&feature=related) Trivia info here Tropes Lawful Evil, Face Heel Turn, Cunning like a Fox, Fantastic Foxes, The Snark Knight, Bodyguard Crush, Bonus Boss, Big Bad Friend, and... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters